


Exploring Nether Regions

by Exxus



Category: ARMS (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, I didn't order a Creeper!, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Min Min explores the nether regions of one of the newest smashers.
Relationships: Alex (Minecraft)/Min Min (ARMS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Exploring Nether Regions

Alex was placing her equipment back into her locker, humming along as she did. Putting aside strands of orange hair as she locked away her blade, pickaxe, and other blocks, she was surprised to feel a hand pressed up against her, slowly getting stronger. She glanced back, seeing Min Min's outstretched arm in coil form, moving her way towards her as she gripped at her hip. Alex admittedly bit into her lip a bit as the girl approached her. 

"Well, hello and welcome to the Smash Mansion, Alex…" giggled Min Min. "Seems like I finally got around to seeing you, newcomer."

"Aw… well, I'm not really the-" Alex replied before Min Min caught up to her arm fully, retracting it as she held onto her hip. "T-the newcomer… I mean…"

"Nonsense, your name is just as important as Steve's… after all, you two are a joint deal, aren't you?" mewled Min Min as she got close to Alex. 

"I guess so… but come on, I'm nothing special…" Alex replied, clearly playing into her lack of confidence as almost a bit that she partially believed, but she kind of just wanted Min Min to keep saying cute things to her. 

"Hardly so…" Min Min replied. "You have qualities Steve doesn't…" she said, licking at Alex's neck gently. "If you want, I can demonstrate what makes you so different if you'd like…"

Alex shuddered a little. "P-please…" she replied, Min Min happy to comply as she pushed Alex's brown pants off, which were pretty tight that they could be mistaken for being painted on in some cases. Alex panted softly as Min Min cradled her chin with a hand, before pushing her fingers down her green panties, licking at her neck more.

"Mmmfphhh…" Min Min purred as she rubbed up and down at Alex's labia with her fingers before pushing them into her pussy, two fingers alternating with thrusts. "Cute panties, by the way…" Min Min giggled as she leaned back to see the Creeper face on the back of the panties. Alex blushed, but her embarrassment was cut short as Min Min sped up her pace, both fingers thrusting in as a single unit. 

"M-Min Min, what if someone c-comes in and sees us doing this…" Alex questioned between pants. Min Min laughed, thrusting faster, pushing a third finger inside. 

"Oh don't worry… if anything, they'd probably join in…" purred Min Min, lapping at Alex's neck. She pushed her thumb against Alex's clitoris, causing Alex to tense up, her face flushed as she was beginning to feel intense pleasure. 

"W-what? That can't be real…" Alex replied, huffing out hot air from her lungs. Min Min giggled as she lightly bit her ear, pushing her fingers deeper inside, causing Alex to buck her hips.

"Every woman here is pretty much a lesbian… judging by your reaction, I'm gonna guess it's gonna be paradise for you, as it is for me…" Min Min purred, flicking her clit with her tongue. Alex's legs kicked, drool dripping from her mouth. 

"M-Min… M-Min… I'm gonna… I _gotta_ cum…" panted Alex hotly.

"Then do it for me…" purred Min Min. Alex squeezed the bench below her with her hands, ejaculating over Min Min's fingers, who quickly pulled them out to lick them off. Alex blushed. "You think you can handle another round, newcomer?" asked Min Min.

"Oh… I absolutely could… hah…" moaned Alex. Min Min kissed her lips.

"Good…" Min Min purred, pulling down Alex's panties all the way down. She pushed her head towards Alex's lap, kissing at her soaking labia, leaning down and pushing her tongue against the lips of the pussy. Alex gripped at her yellow hair, panting rough as Min Min pushed her tongue past the lip, thrusting it deep inside, coiling it back and forth.

"God… god… M-min Min…" Alex hotly panted, throwing her head back. Min Min pushed her hands onto the bed, gripping the steel tightly. She then pushed her head back and forth, rolling her tongue up and down inside Alex. Alex squirmed with her legs and arms, feeling all tensed up but in a good way. 

Alex moaned as she sunk her fingers into Min Min's hair, feeling like fine pasta in her hands- watching as Min Min slurped with a fervor inside her that completely pushed her into throes of passion, locking her legs around Min Min's head. She felt her hips buck back and forth against Min Min's head, who was too busy licking her out to tease her further.

Alex huskily panted as hot air pushed against her clitoris, making her feel intensely wet in the inside. Min Min pushed her down against the bench with her arms, causing Alex to lean back, twitching more. Her square pupils darted back and forth, moaning softly before feeling her hips jump up and down more intensely. 

Min Min pushed two fingers up her exposed asshole, pushing them deep inside her as turned one of her arms into a draconic form, making it bite down onto her nipple and pulling on it, grunting as she took Alex completely, leaving only her mouth to pant and moan for her, give her a indication of how well she was doing. She pushed her tongue up and down, flicking it against Alex's g-spot.

She was almost greedy with her, pushing her fingers all the way inside, letting Alex feel the knuckles against her asscheeks. Alex couldn't hold it much longer. "HAH! H-HAHH! MIN MIN!!!" Alex couldn't even announce it, immediately squirting from her pussy lips over Min Min's tongue and face in mere seconds after calling out her name. Min Min let Alex fall back against the steel bench, hotly panting, her cheeks aflare in red blush.

"Hehe…" Min Min said, swallowing her ejaculate, some of it still on her face. She pushed two clean fingers against her belly, giggling. Alex felt her face become even more flushed, twitching from the hips down with each nerve feeling locked up but bursting with energy.

"Let's take this to my room… I think we can get some more girls in there too, if that's something you want…" purred Min Min. As she affectionately rubbed against Alex's legs, she was unaware of a Creeper encroaching from behind, hissing. As Min Min turned around, it lit up and exploded, causing them to both fly back, their clothes in flames. 

"We better get going now, then!" Alex stammered, taking off her clothes. Min Min, now in the nude, gripped her hand and ran with her to lead her out of the locker room.


End file.
